An organic light emitting device (OLED) has advantages such as high brightness, low driving voltage, rapid response speed, unlimited viewing angle, low power consumption, ultra-thinness and ultra-lightness, unlimited shape, color output with a single color of red or green or blue or white, and long service life, and has a huge application prospect in fields such as displays. An OLED image transceiving device combined with a silicon-based CMOS drive circuit may integrate functions such as image display, image capture, and signal processing and control.
In an OLED image transceiving device with an image transceiving function, a photodiode is placed near and is separated from an OLED light emitting source, and both an OLED display function and an image sensor function can be integrated. The existing OLED image transceiving device has a problem of low sensitivity. On the other hand, the maximum area of a typical OLED image transceiving device is determined by an exposure field, and generally is far less than the area of a silicon wafer. Therefore, hundreds of OLED image transceiving devices can be manufactured on one silicon wafer. High-resolution and large-area display and imaging may be applied in different fields. At present, a main exposure method is step-by-step or scanning exposure. As the size of the OLED image transceiving device gradually increases, an effective exposure area of a stepping exposure machine is limited, and an effective area of a mask plate cannot cover an entire effective area. Therefore, how to expose an OLED image transceiving device above 1.2 inches is a technical problem to be resolved.